Ten tiny moments
by Omni-chan
Summary: Ten themed drabble challenge.


Ten themes from a challenge in the kakanaru fc at narutofan forums. Please enjoy. I still do not own Naruto.

* * *

****

****

****

**Snow**

Blue eyes stared into a small globe, fingers lightly playing over the ornately carved wooden base. He marveled at the intricate beauty of such a simple thing. Teeth gnawed on a chapped lip and the desire, want and need to own such a thing was strong. Normally, the older man wasn't one to give into what he so often called "childish whims." But the smile on his young lover's face said that he could not say no.

Wordlessly money was laid on the counter, to the surprise and joy of the blue eyes. Looking at the older man, the blonde hugged the tiny snow globe tightly to his chest and answered the unspoken question.

"Snow covers the earth and purifies it. Making everything new again. Giving it a new start." The older man understanding the underneath of the message leans down to capture the young teen's lips into a soft kiss, knowing that until the snow purified his past, Naruto would always live with regrets.

**Laughter**

Laughter very rarely graced his beautiful lips anymore. And Kakashi found that to be a very sad fact. There was something infectious in his smile. Something that was uplifting and life giving. And he found himself missing that laughter. With each passing day, with every passing moment, that laughter seemed to be slipping farther and farther away. Becoming a mere ghost, a fantasy of a fleeting memory. He had just about given up on ever hearing that laughter again.

Then one day as he walked towards that all too familiar bridge, he heard something. A melodious small sound. It wasn't the overpowering sound it had been once before. But there it was all the same.

"Naruto?" the man whispered as he approached the snickering blonde. The blonde looked at his former sensei, eyes shimmering with mirthless laughter.

" I was just remembering all the times, we tried to see what was underneath your mask." He smiled and choked out another laugh, this one a little guarded. "Sensei, when I bring Sasuke back, will you let us see what you look like?" Kakashi crouched in front of him, craning his neck up to look Naruto in the eyes.

"You can see it now, all you have to do is ask." Naruto shook his head, lips turning into a small frown.

"No, I want to wait for Sasuke. I want us to…to laugh together."

**Almost**

He had almost brought Sasuke back. He had almost not broken his promise to Sakura. He had almost gotten so many of his other friends killed. All of them trying to save a boy, who did not want to be saved. He had almost died. He should have died. The Kyuubi was indeed a blessing wrapped up in a curse. If had not been for him, Naruto would have died.

He hated thinking about the almost. He wanted something to be complete. And so one night, when he came back from a particularly long and hard mission, he forgot about reporting back in. All that concerned him was completion. The jounin was surprised at his former students rather awkward and strange confession.

"I want completion, sensei. I am tired of the almost. Almost saving Sasuke. Almost. I am tired of them. I don't want to almost love you. I want to completely love you." Kakashi stared at the genin in confusion, unsure of what to do next. But when Naruto roughly pulled down his face mask and placed a sloppy kiss on his lips, he knew he wanted completion as well.

No almost loving Naruto. Just completely loving him.

**Charmed**

He sat transfixed, eyes not blinking. It was hypnotizing, the way the music played. The gentle melody taking away his troubles. It wasn't until a large hand was laid upon his shoulders, did the spell on him break. He blinked and stared up at a twinkling single eye. Scowling, he shoved his hands into his pocket and walked gruffly away. It wasn't until they were a good distance away, did he finally speak.

"He was like a snake." He didn't need an answer, he wasn't looking for a conversation. "Konoha was the basket. And Orochimaru was the charmer. I guess I cannot really blame him for leaving. If someone had played me a song as sweet as that, I probably would have left too." There was a moment of silence, then he was pulled against the larger man. In the distance, the snake charmers song could still be heard.

**Jealousy**

Naruto had always been the jealous type. Which surprised Kakashi. In reality, he thought he would be the one to be possessive. It seemed more like his personality and yet Naruto was the one who would not so kindly push his way in between Kakashi and someone else. Arm possessively wrapping itself around Kakashi's waist. Kakashi would smirk at the low growl that so often emitted from the blonde, whenever he thought someone was to near his lover.

Kakashi couldn't blame Naruto, however. After all, the boy need grow up without nothing. So he never said anything, when Naruto would rudely pull him away from his friends. Never said anything, when he punched random people in the eye, just because he thought they were looking a little too closely at Kakashi. Actually in truth, Kakashi found it endearing. Naruto never having anything in his life, would fight to the death to keep what he had. And that made Kakashi jealous. Naruto would die to save Sasuke, die to save the person he first dared to call a friend.

**Moon**

There was something so relaxing about the moon. The way it would cast its pale shadow on the village. It was in the moonlight that he found the most peace. No one was around to expect everything out him. No one was around to idolize him. He was free to be himself. The same could said of his companion, but in reverse. At night under the moonlight, there was no one around to harass him. No one around to sneer at him and look down upon him. Opposites in every right, under the moon light they were one.

**Roles Reverse**

Sometimes he wonders why Orochimaru didn't choose Naruto. Sure Sasuke had the sharigan and was a prodigy. But Naruto had the Kyuubi inside of him. No doubt, Orochimaru could have found a way to attach the Kyuubi to his own soul. Learn to control the nine tailed beast. Kakashi can't truly say that he is glad Orochimaru picked Sasuke over Naruto. He misses Sasuke. But he is glad that things were not reversed. For if Naruto had gone to Orochimaru things wouldn't be the same. He wouldn't know Naruto as he knows him today.

**Light**

Kakashi supposed that Sasuke was darkness. The inner evil in all of them. Sakura was the gray, the neutral zone. Although, she was sure to in the end, side with Sasuke. She tried to remain on neutral ground. Coaxing them to be friends. And Naruto was the light. The good side to them. He was irrational, wanting to believe that everyone had a good side. He was the redeeming grace.

Kakashi wondered when he had fallen back into darkness. Obito had saved him once, but somewhere along the way, he had fallen again. He realized it, when he saw himself in Sasuke. But unlike Sasuke, he had seen the light and he could see it again. Unlike Sasuke, he valued this light. And this time he would do everything to ensure that this light did not die.

**Forbidden**

A lot of things were forbidden to Naruto. Or at least that is how he looked at it. But he was never one to let things like that stand in his way. Becoming a shin obi had been forbidden from him, yet he wore the hite-ate proudly. So many things forbidden to him.

He had given up on Sakura, when he had gone of the mission to save Sasuke. Seeing her eyes and hearing her heartfelt plea for him to bring back Sasuke, he knew she would be forbidden as well.

He would never give up on Sasuke. No matter how forbidden Sasuke may be now. No matter how distant Sasuke became from them, Naruto vowed to break past the barrier of forbidden on Sasuke and bring him back home.

And then there was Kakashi. A man, well respected and of esteemed genius. He wasn't just forbidden to Naruto. He was forbidden to everyone. Kakashi was untamable, so to speak. Naruto knew the feelings he harbored for his teacher were senseless. Kakashi was forbidden.

Naruto tried convincing himself that because of his own stature within the village, Kakashi was not only forbidden, he was taboo. A well loved jounin with a hated genin? It seemed impossible. In all honesty, Naruto was better with Gaara or even Lee. He knew this. He really did. However, there was something about forbidden that made his blood heat.

And so at night when Kakashi came to his bedroom, he prayed for forgiveness and indulged in forbidden pleasures.

**Kiss**

Sasuke had stolen his first kiss and for that Naruto would always hate him for. Even if, Sasuke had made the move to kiss him. Even if it was Naruto who had fallen upon Sasuke's lips. He would always hate Sasuke for stealing his first kiss.

Whenever Naruto kissed anyone, he always saw Sasuke's face. And that made him hate Sasuke even more. Sasuke may be Naruto's best friend, but Naruto sometimes wanted to kill the bastard. He had not imaged his first kiss to be with another guy. And he certainly did not expect it to be with someone he had hated. No matter how much, he scrubbed his lips, they always felt dirty.

It wasn't like Naruto thought Sasuke was disgusting. But his feelings for Sasuke weren't like that. He tried to image that instead of Sasuke, he had kissed Sakura-chan. It never worked, Sakura always melted into Sasuke and he was left gagging with this weird salty taste in his mouth.

Against his better judgments, one day Naruto told Kakashi about his kiss with Sasuke. At first Kakashi laughed, to which Naruto pouted and called him a perverted old man. Then he did something that was completely unexpected. He pressed his lips against Naruto's and gently slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth. When they finally broke the contact, a thread of drool still connecting their lips, Naruto could only stare. Kakashi smiled, pulling his mask back up before walking away. Now Naruto no longer sees Sasuke's face whenever he is kissing. It is only Kakashi's and he finds himself enjoying that image very much.


End file.
